Girl Meets Train
by SpecialK92
Summary: Cory takes his class to ride a train since they are learning about different types of transportation. When Riley and Maya are at the train's gift shop, a disaster happens...the train goes off leaves them. Riley and Maya must find a way to get to the next train station. Will they be able to do it? And what will Cory do when he learns what happened?
1. Field Trip

"Okay Class, we're going to be studying transportation," Cory told the class as he wrote "transportation" across the board. "I want the whole class to get out a piece of paper."

"Aren't we going to be studying more of Belgium 1831?" interrupted Farkle.

"Farkle, we just covered 1831," remarked Maya as she got out a piece of paper.

"Okay class you have ten minutes," Cory announced as he got out his stop watch. "I want you list as many ways of transportation that you can think of. Starting now!" He punched the button on his watch and time began to tick away. Cory walked around the room and watched the students make their list. Almost everyone in the room had put down train, car, subway, bus, bike and air plane. He wanted to do a hands on activity instead of sitting in class and giving a lecture. The stop watch started beeping and Cory walked around the room and collected everyone's paper.

"Mr. Matthews, please don't make us write a research paper!" begged Maya as she handed him a paper. "They are boring and dull."

"Actually, Maya, I have a better idea!" Cory smiled as he took her paper.

"What could be better than writing a research paper!" demanded Farkle. He pulled out his research paper that he did on Belgium 1831. "I got to learn more about Belgium 1831."

"Yes, Farkle, I know!" Cory remarked as he collected Farkle's paper. "I think you are going to like this one. I have decided that we are going to take a field trip."

"Dad, where are we going?" Riley questioned when she heard her father break the news.

Cory went to the front of the room and laid the papers on his desk. "I saw that everyone wrote down train as one of their ways of transportation," Cory began and he picked up a stack of papers. "Riley, please pass these out." He gave Riley the stack of papers and she began to lay a paper on every desk in the room.

"We're going to ride a train!" gasped Lucas as he stared at his permission form.

"Yes, we're going to ride a train," replied Cory as he watched Maya whisper something to Riley. "We are going to ride a train to Pennsylvania next weekend."

"At least we don't have to write a paper," remarked Maya with a grin on her face.

"Actually, Maya, you are," announced Cory. He watched Maya's mouth drop. "We aren't going to do a research paper. Instead, I want everyone to write personal narrative about the train ride."

 **The Following Friday**

"Maya, what do you think of the train ride so far?" Riley asked as they were looking out the window.

"I want to go to the gift shop," Maya reminded her. "I heard they have art books at the gift shop. And they may even have train hats." She watched Riley's eyes light up as soon as she mentioned train hats.

"Auggie loves trains," Riley answered in an excited voice. "He has a lot of model trains. I think I'll get him a train hat to take back to him." The train quit moving and all of the students went to the train station to look around. Some of the students were walking around taking pictures. Some were buying tee shirts and other goodies at the gift shop.

Cory walked over to Riley and Maya. "How are you enjoying the trip so far, girls?" Cory asked as he saw them walk into the gift shop.

"I'm going to buy Auggie a train hat," Riley informed him. She looked at the train hats and saw they were more than twenty dollars. "Dad, can I borrow some money? I just need five dollars more." Cory reached into his pocket and handed Riley his credit card.

"Since you are here, why don't you buy you something too," Cory suggested as he handed Riley the card. "Don't be long the train leaves in ten mintues." Riley and Maya went back into the gift shop and headed to the train hats.

"I think we are going to have to ask someone to get the hat down," Riley stated as she looked at the train hats.

"If we do that, we'll have to wait for someone to get a ladder," smirked Maya as she began to climb to the top shelf. "I'll have it down in no time."

"Maya, I don't think that is a good idea!" Riley cried as she watched Maya climb to the top shelf. "You could get hurt."

"Relax, I've got the hat," Maya announced when she grabbed the train hat. "I'll be back in down." She threw the hat down to Riley and started to climb down. When Maya got down to the middle shelf it had a big crack in it and it was wobbly. Once she stood on the shelf, it collapsed. books, puzzles, and trains landed in the floor. The sells clerk heard the shelf break and walked over and got a ladder, so Maya could get down.

"You know the rules," the sales clerk said in an angry voice. "If you break something, you buy it! That will be $100." Maya reached into her pocket and handed the sales clerk the fifty dollars that Katy and Shawn gave her to spend.

"Riley, I need fifty dollars," stated Maya as she looked at Riley with a desperate look.

"Looks like we're going to have to put it on dad's credit card," sighed Riley, as she stood at the checkout line paying for Auggie's hat and the tote bag that she had bought for herself. The sales person added the fifty dollars to Cory's credit card." While Riley was checking out, Maya heard the siren blow.

"Riley, the train is leaving without us!" shouted Maya as she watched the train begin to move. The sales person handed Riley the credit card and the items that they bought. Riley put Cory's credit card in her pocket and put the hat and the receipt in her tote bag. Both of them took off running to catch the train. The train began to pick up speed and it disappeared through a tunnel.

"Maya, we have to call dad and tell him we missed the train!" declared Riley as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Maybe Mr. Matthews hasn't noticed yet," answered Maya as she was catching her breath. "If you call, he'll ask what happened."

"Maya, we have no other choice," declared Riley.


	2. Where are the Girls?

Meanwhile on the train, Cory had his clip board out and had just finished taking attendance. "Where are Riley and Maya?" Cory asked.

"They are probably walking around exploring," reassured Shawn as he took a seat next to Cory. "Everyone else is walking around. I saw Farkle and Lucas go look at the diner. They were taking pictures and having a good time."

"Shawn, everytime we've had a field trip something has happened," began Cory in a worried tone. "Once they missed the bus to the baseball game, they got locked in a junk yard with Farkle and Lucas-"

"Oh yeah!" gasped Shawn with a smirk on his face. "I remember when we went water rafting, you and the girls were hanging from a tree branch, due to your raft having a hole in it. All of you had to wait until Topanga, Katy, and I game on a motor boat to get you all. Then the motor boat quit working and Minkus, Farkle, Lucas, your parents, Auggie, and Mr. Feeney came to get it!"

"That is because it was on TV and Auggie called my parents," reminded Cory as he got out from the seat. "They were headed to New York, just as Minkus landed his helicopter in 's yard!"

"I'll call Maya and see where they are," announced Shawn as he pulled out his cell phone.

Back at the train station, Maya felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello dad," answered Maya with a grin on her face. "Riley and I are just fine."

"Maya, where are you and Riley at?" Cory asked when Shawn put turned his cell phone on speaker phone.

"We're back at the train station," Maya said as she began to laugh.

"Maya, seriously tell us where you are at," replied Shawn as he watched Cory pull out his cell phone. "You aren't at the train station." Before Maya could answer, the train went through a tunnel and they cut off.

"Why did you let Maya, hang up?" questioned Cory.

"When we went through the tunnel, I guess we got cut off," Shawn quickly responded. "At least we know they are joking."

Meanwhile, Riley and Maya were sitting on a bench back at the train station. Maya continued to try to call Shawn back, but he didn't answer. Riley pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Cory. She knew that her father would believe it if she told him about what happened in the gift shop. She finally got a text from Cory telling her to call him.

Riley took a deep breath and began to dial Cory's number. "Dad, Maya really wasn't joking we are back at the train station," answered Riley as she watch Maya take a picture of them sitting on the bench. "Maya just sent Shawn a picture."

Shawn's cell phone rang and he saw he had a text from Maya. "Cory, I don't think they are joking!" gasped Shawn as he watched Cory's face turn bright red.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" demanded Cory as he looked at the picture on Shawn's cell phone. "I thought you were buying Auggie a train hat!"

"We were, but it was at the top shelf," began Riley as she looked at Maya. She covered her cell phone with her hand. "Do you want to tell him what you did or do you want me to?"

"I guess, I will," answered Maya and Riley handed her the cell phone.

"Girls, are you still there?" asked Cory as he put his cell phone on speaker phone.

"Relax Mr. Matthews, we're still here," reassured Maya as she gave Riley a look. "When we got the train hat down, a shelf collapsed and we got blamed for it."

"How did you get blamed for shelf collapsing?" asked Shawn. "Sounds like it was the store needed to replace their shelves and show cases."

"I was standing on a shelf and it was wobbly and broke," Maya answered nervously as she watched Riley get a look of terror on her face. "I was hanging from the shelf and the someone had to get a ladder to get me down. But, I already threw the hat down to Riley."

"You didn't climb all the way to the top shelf?" questioned Cory as he exchanged looks with Shawn. Even though Shawn had been married to Katy for almost a year, he knew Maya pretty well.

"Cory, that is something she would do," Shawn whispered in Cory's ear. "If she jump up on your desk, she'd try to climb up to the top shelf to get a train hat down."

"Maya, Shawn thinks you did climb to the top shelf," Cory said in angry tone. "I want you to be honest. Did you really do it? And did you break anything?"

"I really did it, Mr. Matthews," confessed Maya as she continued to stare at Riley. "I didn't break anything thing on the shelf. But, I did have to pay $100 for the shelf."

"You didn't put it on my credit card!" cried Cory as his mouth dropped.

"Only $50 dollars," admitted Maya as she began to shake. "I used the $50 dollars that Mom and dad gave me to spend. And we put the rest on your credit card."

"Girls', we'll talk about this later," Cory said in a clam voice. "I'm going to go ask the conductor where the next train station is and we'll call you back." He watched Shawn get up and leave. Maya handed the phone to Riley and let her talk to Cory. She headed into the gift shop to ask someone when the next train would be by. A few minutes later, she came back out.

Back on the train Shawn came back in the train compartment. "Cory the next train station is 50 miles away," Shawn announced as he opened his bag of chips. "The next train doesn't come until tomorrow."

"If they wait until tomorrow, they will be further way from us!" cried Cory as he heard Shawn's news. "They won't make it in time! We are half way there!" All of a sudden the train stopped moving.

"Attention passengers', the train has broken down and we will be here for awhile!" announced a person over the intercom. "We are working on the problem."

"Dad, I just heard the train has broken down," Riley quickly said. "Maya went in and asked where the next train station was. I think we maybe able to meet you at the next train station."


	3. Getting the Next Train Station Part 1

"Shawn how are the girls going to get the next train station in time?" Cory questioned as he stared outside the window. "They could get the train fixed at any time. Then we'll be closer to the next train station." He noticed that there were people taking a look at the train.

"Clam down Cory," Shawn answered in a soft voice. "Riley and Maya are very resourceful. They will meet us at the next train station. Besides I'm sure they've come up with a plan and is a ready on their way to the next train station."

Back at the train station Riley and Maya were sitting on the bench. "Maya, what are we going to do?" Riley asked in a worried voice. "The next train doesn't come until tomorrow. If we wait we will be farther away from our class. I know my dad is having a fit."

"We could always call a taxi cab," Maya smiled when she saw a taxi driver pull up.

"Seriously Maya, we don't have a taxi cab's number to call on to come get us," remarked Riley as she imagined being in an taxi cab riding to the next station. "That would be an excellent idea though."

"Riley, I see a Taxi cab in the parking lot," pointed out Maya. She grabbed Riley's hand and started running towards the taxi driver. Someone was filling up his gas tank. "Hi, I'm Maya Hunter and this is my friend Riley Matthews. Is there any way possible if you can drive us to the next train station. It is 50 miles away. We missed getting on the train when it left."

"Sure," smiled the taxi driver. He wrote a check for his gas and handed the man money. "Hop in and I'll give you a ride." The girls quickly got in the cab and the taxi driver took off.

"Maya, I'm send a text message dad and tell him we are heading to the next train station," informed Riley as she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly sent him a message. "Sir, how long will it take for us to get to the next station?"

"About an hour," he answered as he continued to drive down the road.

In the meantime, the rest of class was waiting for the train to start moving again. "SHAWN, RILEY AND MAYA ARE RIDING IN A TAXI CAB!" burst out Cory. All of the students came into the train compartment that Shawn and Cory were in. The were all shocked that Riley and Maya weren't there.

"Mr. Matthews, where is Riley?" gasped Lucas as took a seat in front of Cory and Shawn. Farkle, Smackle, and Zay took a seat next to him.

"They are hear on the train," lied Cory as he tried to keep a straight face. "You all can go back to your compartments."

"Mr. Matthews, I heard you shout that Riley and Maya were in a taxi cab," corrected Smackle. As she watched sweat run down Cory's face. "Did they miss the train?"

"Yes, that got left at the train station," informed Lucas as he read a text message. "Riley just sent me a text message and told me."

Shawn heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. While the others were talking with Cory, he read a message from Katy.

 _Shawn,_

 _I just got a text from Maya saying that her and Riley got left behind at the train station. Is she joking or did it really happen? Text me back._

 _Katy_

Shawn quickly wrote "She's really not joking. They have found a taxi cab and they are going to meet us at the next train station." He quickly sent it to her and he gets a message from Katy telling him to have Cory call her.


End file.
